


What will remain of us | Emiel Regis X Female Reader one-shots

by GaunterODimm



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Caring, Dementia, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Frontotemporal Dementia, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Man did I not plan this ending, Mentions of Death, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Reader dies, Reader doesn't know she is sick, Regis realizing the reader is mortal, Sad Ending, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Sweet, prepare for feels, you're legally allowed to kill me for this ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaunterODimm/pseuds/GaunterODimm
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by Vintage (Kyberhearts). Give them some love!





	1. вяσкєи

The scent that came from the bathroom was so utterly familiar to him that it made the hairs of his neck stand on end.

A rapid knock onto the door in an attempt to get her attention.

'What are you doing?'

On the other side, a pair of eyes flickered open from their drowsy state, moving to the source of the sudden noise. 

'Nothing.' she lied. He knew.

For a moment, his appearance turned into one of dust, blue smoke creeping under the door. Once recovered to his corporeal shell, he turned to her.

'Leave, Emiel.' he noticed the blood on the floor and seeping from her wrists, staining her gown crimson. 

He knelt down next to her, taking her into his arms. The scent was nearly overwhelming, but he could fight it. His panic was well suppressed.

'Let me go. Please.' her pleas were in vain. 

'No.' he softly whispered in her ear. 

'We have so little time together, just a speck in the timeline of the universe, just a small gust of wind in a large storm. I will not let you cut that short.'


	2. ¢σℓ∂

'Are you cold?'

'No.' 

'You are a terrible liar.' he snuggled closer, crooked nose buried in her soft hair. 'You have goosebumps on your skin.' 

A small smile covered her lips, eyes flickering playfully. 'You are observant.' 

A low chuckle ripped from Regis' throat, his arms wrapping tighter around her. 'As always.'


	3. hєrвs

'No, stop, do not eat that.' 

She dropped the herb as if it was burning hot, her lips slightly apart. Regis smiled as she looked at him in what seemed like shock.

'That is toxic. And besides, it is for a potion.'

'I might die if I eat it?'

Regis chuckled, shaking his head. He reached for the leaf, twirling it between his thumb and forefinger whilst his dark eyes studied it.

'No, this plant has a... Ah, it enhances certain performances of the male body.'

'Toxic you say? If you eat it you will get sexually aroused?'

The bridge of Regis' nose dusted in bright pink as she burst out into laughter, her fingers trying to pry the plant from his fingers. 

'I've never needed it.' he softly spoke, pressing his lips to the palm of her hand.

In a peaceful silence, they continued sorting herbs.


	4. fα∂ιиg

The way her naked body was pressed against his made him sigh in satisfaction. His fingers found their way to her hip, lazily caressing circles on the skin.

'Can you promise me something?' she suddenly spoke, startling the higher vampire slightly. He hummed in response.

'Don't forget about me.'

'Do not say that, my darling. I will not forget.' he felt her form tense.

'But how long do I have left? Sixty years? Seventy? Just such a small fraction of your immortal life.'

Emiel Regis shut her up by pressing his mouth to hers. He pulled back the second he tasted salt.

'Don't cry.'

'The one thing that will remain of us are memories. When I am gone, they will eventually slip from your mind.'

The vampire swallowed thickly, his wise eyes resting upon her distressed face. He kissed her tears away.

'There will be a day that you will not remember my scent anymore. My appearance and name will soon follow.'

'Stop saying those things. They make me sad. I love you so much. I will never be able to forget you, my dearest.   
I will hear your name in the wind and see your face in the stars until the end of time, and beyond that.'


	5. ¢υ∂∂ℓєѕ

'For how long have you been standing there?'

'I think you know.' 

Regis smiled at her as she stood in the doorway, leaning against the wooden frame, arms crossed. He put down his book and invited her in by patting his legs.  
  
She approached, sitting down on his lap, wrapping her arms around him. 'I needed some attention. You've been working for hours now'

His fangs flickered in the light of the candles as he showed her one of his uncommon smiles. 'I figured that you did.'

She sighed, dragging her hand through his hair before pressing her body against his, hugging him.

A fond feeling came over the vampire as he held her close, inhaling her scent to make sure it was deeply settled into his memory.

 


	6. мιяяσяs

The air bathroom smelt like lavender and thyme as she slipped into the small space, his back turned to her.   
  
He had a razor in his hand, attempting to shave his facial hair to be in a more proper state.   
She gently wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his bare shoulderblades.

'Let me help you.' she whispered, kissing his pale skin. He smiled, turning around to face her.  
She took the razor from him, trimming down the edges of his sideburns to make them look more even.   
Emiel chuckled, nearly causing her to accidentally break skin. 

'You know, sometimes I really despise the fact that I am not able to look in a mirror. But then, sometimes it has it's advantages.' 

A small, playful smile spread on her features as she finished the task, carefully handing the blade to her lover. 

'Do you think it is the most wise thing to do, letting me handle such a thing? Before you know it, I will shave your beard in a funny shape.' 

Regis scoffed but could not fight a smirk forming on his lips. 'Oh please, no.'


	7. вαву

'Regis.'

'Hm?' 

She took a deep breath before speaking.

'Let's have a baby. I think we would do a great job at raising a child.' 

Emiel swallowed, staring at her for a few seconds.

'Perhaps. But I am old and so is my seed.'

'We can try?' she looked at him with pleading eyes, making his heart jump.

'What about adoption? Plenty of orphans who would love a cozy home like we have.' he proposed.

'No. I want us to make a life together. Something that is purely us.'

Regis smiled fondly at her, reaching over to take his hand in his. He softly squeezed.

'If that is what you really want, I'm with you, as I promised to be.'

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since on the discord server none of us were 100% sure if higher vampires could conceive children with a human, I've decided to pretend that they can. Please let me know in the comments if you're able to inform me about this subject, because well, I want this to be as lore friendly as possible! Thank you! :)


	8. мσяиιиgѕ

She awoke next to him, his arms wrapped around her form as if he was afraid that she would get away.

Regis was vast asleep, lips slightly parted as light breaths left them.

A small smile spread on her face as she leaned closer to kiss him on the lips.  
He stirred and for a moment his eyelids fluttered before they opened, his gaze landing on her.

'Good morning.' she whispered. Regis smiled, squinting a bit against the light of the sunlight that leaked through the opening between the curtains.

'Hm, good morning my beloved.'

Her heart jumped at the loving nickname, cuddling into him more. He kissed the top of her head, her nose and the corner of her mouth.

'I have to go to the toilet.' she muttered against his lips, sighing.

'I don't want to let you go. You're so cute like this.'

'Emiel, let me go. Or I will just pee right here and now.'

That was enough to let his grip on her loosen. She slipped out from underneath the covers.  
Regis' eyes rested upon her naked form for a moment, his bottom lip sucked between his teeth while she reached for a robe.

'Promise me to come back soon.' he spoke with a soft tone.   
She smiled, leaning over to him, pressing a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.


	9. ∂ιииєя

'Let me take you out for dinner tonight.'

She frowned, looking away from her horse which she was feeding a moment ago.

'Dinner?'

Regis smiled, patting Draakul on the neck as the mule rubbed its head against him. 

'Yes, just the two of us. Something fancy, perhaps.' 

'Never took you for someone who appreciated luxury.'

The higher vampire looked at her for a second, pondering. He carrot in his hand was snatched away by his steed.

'Just one evening can't hurt. I know this place in Beauclair where the Duquessa herself tends to eat sometimes.'

'That must be so expensive, let's do something else.'

'I am a familiar face to her court. There is no problem with getting some kind of discount.'

She nodded, accepting his proposal. 

'That sounds lovely.'


	10. нєαт

She felt his hands creeping over her naked skin, across her waist, resting where her back curved into her bottom.

Emiel Regis sighed deeply, mouth pressed to her delicate neck as she rolled her hips, her nipples roughing against his coarse chest as she rested her hands on his biceps, riding him ever closer to his release.

This was what he craved, this feeling he always wanted to cherish, her scent as she reached her high, her walls clamping around his length, the flavour of her skin as she came undone, nearly collapsing on top of him.

He loved her, the way she felt against him, naked, sweaty bodies pressed together as if there was no tomorrow.

And one day there would be no tomorrow, for her at least, and that was the tomorrow he dreaded since the moment he laid eyes on her.

So he held her close, face buried in her neck, listening to her breathing that slowly began to steady, and as if he had just witnessed a falling star he wished to cherish this moment forever.


	11. gєѕтυяє

Regis was a man that loved some peace and quiet every now and then, and his lover knew that quite well. 

As the higher vampire sat down in the aged armchair, which was of course not as old as himself, with a book in his hands, she excused herself to go to the market.

‘I will go into town,’ she announced, ‘is there anything I can get you?’ 

Emiel Regis felt a smile tugging at his lips as he shook his head. ‘No, my dearest. But thank you for the offer.’ She nodded as a greeting, heading for the door.

‘Wait.’ Regis spoke softly, his head just turned enough to face her. She looked over her shoulder, eyebrows raised, basket already in hand.

‘Yes Regis?’

‘Come here.’ he whispered in an undemanding tone. She placed the basket down and walked over to him, halting next to the chair. 

Regis gently took her arm, caressing it as he pulled her down with care, pressing a loving kiss against her lips. 

‘Hm, be careful out there.’ he muttered against her mouth, capturing it once more before he let go of her arm.

‘I will.’ Her cheeks were slightly flushed. She straightened her back, softly squeezing the vampire’s shoulder before turning to the door again. 

‘I love you.’ he said as her hand wrapped around the doorknob, twisting it open. She felt her heart jump in her chest and she smiled. 

‘I love you, too.’


	12. αfтєяgℓσω

The room was warm compared to the outside world, but that could just feel like that because her naked body pressed so warm and snug against Regis under the soft blanket of their shared bed that she shortly considered throwing off the covers. 

The heat of the previous events still lingered on her skin and in the air. Her fingers drew lazy circles on his chest, carressing through the silver hairs that grew upon it. 

‘I was wondering...’ she began, ‘with how many women have you been in your entire life?’ 

Regis swallowed, shifting into a more comfortable position to speak, not too fond of bringing up the past, when things were different, and seemingly more complicated.

‘What does that truly matter, my darling? I was another vampire back in the day and I have changed a lot. All that I want right now is you... Only you.’

But she wouldn’t take this for an answer, turning up her body to face him.

‘Tell me. I won’t become jealous.’ 

‘I’d rather not open old wounds, (Y/n). It is all gone now. I have nothing else left but you. So please, don’t bring it up again and cuddle with me.’

‘But—‘

He silenced her by pressing a kiss to her slightly parted lips. 

‘Tell me.’ she mused undistracted as he pulled back for air. He bit on his lip, shaking his head slightly.

‘There was once this prostitute...’


	13. αℓ¢нєму

‘Impromptu potion brewing?’ 

‘Not completely.’ She pointed at the book on the table while she added some branches of rosemary to the concoction in front of her, stirring it thoroughly with a spoon.  
He moved to stand beside her.

‘You have no idea what you are doing, do you?’ 

She was quiet, her eyes momentarily containing the joyful glimmer he always loved to see. 

‘Not a fucking clue.’ 

Regis tutted, pressing a kiss upon her cheek before moving over to the table, reaching for a bottle of wine that sat half-empty on the wooden surface, dangerously close to the edge. He poured two cups, handing one to her.

He took the book with alchemy formulae in one hand, eyes scanning the page. ‘You know, my dear, that you have picked quite a difficult concoction to brew?’

Her cheeks flushed pink and she just hoped he would think it was because of the heat that came from the pot she was stirring. 

‘I know.’

Regis pondered a moment, inspecting her slightly hunched over form as she added some rose petals to the liquid, even though it was no part of the recipe. 

She took a huge sip of her wine, downing it in one go before fully turning towards the brewing.

Then it hit the vampire.

‘You are trying to impress me.’ he stated. She almost choked on her own saliva.

Emiel let out a soft laugh, placing down his cup before walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He buried his nose in her hair, kissing her neck.

‘You are too adorable.’ 

‘Stop it, Regis.’

‘But you are.’

They stayed like that for minutes, his chin resting upon her shoulder, her arms slowly becoming tired from the stirring, until Regis had to intervere due to burning ingredients.


	14. fιgнт

Just like any other healthy relationship, an occasional fight between Regis and his lovely woman was not out of the question.

Lover’s quarrels just were normal in any relationship, yet it upset Regis to a point that he felt his stomach turn around whenever she slammed the door to their bedroom. Even though this reaction of her was incredibly childish, for which reasonable adult would walk away and make noise like that, Regis thought she was somewhat right, but so was he.

He approached the bedroom door, knocking upon it.

‘Darling?’  
‘Leave me alone, Emiel Regis.’  
Regis swallowed thickly.

‘I am sorry, okay. I should’ve trusted you more.’

‘I am not a child, Regis. You don’t need to protect me all the time.’

‘I know, dear. You already told me several times. I should’ve listened. It was wrong from me to send my ravens after you to watch over you.’

‘You mean spy on me.’

The vampire softly sighed, letting his shoulders hang in shame.

‘Darling, just open the door.’

‘No, I—‘

‘Just let me apologize.’

The sound of the lock being undone made Regis straighten his back and she appeared in the door frame, an annoyed look plastered on her face.

‘I am sorry, darling. My choices have been far from perfect. I should’ve respected your privacy.’

‘You are not my father. If I just go to the market, you don’t need to worry.’

‘I know. It is just...’ he was quiet for a second. ‘Every time you go out alone, I fear that something might happen to you. I can not bear the thought of something bad going on whenever I am not around. You are very, very precious to me. I love you, and can not live without you.’

Tears had filled her eyes, dangerously close to falling.

‘Oh, Regis. I love you, too.’

He opened his arms and she didn’t hesitate to step into his embrace, pressing her face against his shoulder.

He softly caressed her hair, smiling a bit as he felt her relax.


	15. вєαѕт

The look on her face was enough to tell that she was most certainly startled. It had frozen as soon as she had set eyes on Regis in his vampiric form, her body tensing up.

‘I look like hideous, don’t I? Demonic, even.’

She swallowed, shaking her head as she took in the vampire. ‘No.’ she breathed, stepping closer to him, carefully cupping his cheek. The texture of his skin felt different; colder, wrinklier.

‘Are you afraid of me?’ Regis said with a hint of fear in his voice when you glanced at his fangs, long nails and slouched, panting form, taken aback by how her gaze shifted from anxious to loving. ‘No.’ she repeated, standing close to him.

‘You are still Regis.’

‘As a matter of fact, yes, but my body—‘

‘You are still Regis. The Regis I know and love. Even though your outer shell has changed, I know this is part of you. You are you.’ she said, smiling as she saw he was surprised by her answer.

He morphed back to his human, wasting not a second to step closer to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.


	16. кιѕѕ

‘Kiss me.’

‘We are out in public, people will stare.’ Regis responded.

‘I don’t care. Kiss me senselessly. You’ve been looking at me like that for hours now, I know you want it.’


	17. ρℓєαѕυяє

A low growl left his lips as he rolled his pelvis into her, filling her once more.

Her eyes shot open at the beastial sound, feeling her walls clamp around his length even more. The vibrations of the noise aroused her even more, stirring something inside her. ‘Could you do that again? That was fucking hot!’

Regis chuckled deeply, leaning over to kiss her, hands leaning on both sides of her head.

‘Language my dear.’

She hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. He let out another low grunt as she did so, making her smirk in anticipation.

‘If you do that a few times more, I might just climax.’

‘In that case, I will carry on just a bit.’

‘Just a bit, though?’ She pouted, and he was quick to catch her bottom lip in between his fangs, playfully sucking on it as she whimpered, his hips and sounds moving in and out of her until she saw stars.

 


	18. ρяσтє¢тινє

Regis was fully aware of the glances his beloved received from the other side of the bar, his hand curling up protectively on her knee, holding onto the skirt of her dress.

The man across the room had been glancing for a long time now, eyes lingering upon her gorgeous face, curves and legs, and needless to say the higher vampire was far from pleased.

The staring man approached, he was around her age, shaggy brown hair falling in front of his face. He reeked of drink and bullshit. On his hip dangled a sword, around his arm the Redanian emblem showed.

 

Instinctively, Regis scooted closer. She was oblivious, still talking to him about getting a job at the local orphanage; she was most seriously considering it.

‘Hello there, lovely lady! I couldn’t help but notice you from my table. My name is Reuben, and who are you?’

She looked up for a moment at the man, surprise visible on her face.

‘She is here with me.’ Regis responded, ‘and she is none of your business.’

‘Please, I just want to talk to your daughter, is she spoken for yet?’

‘Yes, by me. She is not my daughter.’

 

The brunet’s gaze shifted into one of disgust. ‘You are her beloved?! Filthy old man you are!’

Regis had to resist the urge to rip out the man’s throat.

 

‘Why won’t you come with me, love? This old man can not offer you anything, aye!’

Regis felt his hand already transform, so he tucked it under his lap in order to stop it. Rage welled up in his chest.

 

‘But he can.’ she finally spoke, ‘I love him, and he is more of a man than you will ever be. So no, sir, I am not going anywhere with you.’

Regis felt his rage die down as the man pressed his lips into a tight line, nodded and slouched off, smacking a handful of coins onto the counter to pay for his drinks and left the bar.

‘I love you too.’ Regis whispered, wrapping his arm around her, causing her to snuggle closer into him.

‘So, tell me about that job you want.’

 


	19. σℓ∂ fяιєи∂ѕ

Amidst the flowers, he found her in deep conversation with his dear friend Dettlaff, a basket of herbs around her arm, a small smile on her face as Dettlaff told her stories of their world before the conjunction of spheres.

Said vampire looked up and saw his friend, smiling as a greeting.

‘Regis,’ she cooed as she saw her lover approach, ‘look who I found in the herbalists hut!’

Regis smiled, stepping closer and hugging his old friend, patting him on the back.

‘I must say I am surprised that you knew this was Dettlaff. I see you get along very well.’ Emiel spoke, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

‘Well, my dear Regis, your stories describe him quite well. Needless to say, I was most certain when I crossed paths with him, trusting on my gut feeling, that he had to be the vampire you’ve shared so many adventures with, and, in fact, the vampire who saved your life, and words cannot describe how thankful I am that he helped you recover.’


	20. ωнιѕρєя

His voice was just a whisper yet loud enough for her to hear as her head was pressed against his chest, pretending to be asleep.

‘My beloved (Y/n), I love you with all of my heart, I would rather live just a day with you than a lifetime without, and I would do anything for you.’


	21. σяρнαиαgє

‘Missus Godefroy, please tell us about vampires again!’

Even though her shift was nearly over and the nightly caretaker was about to arrive, she smiled and sat down with the children, who quickly gathered around her.

‘You know that Mrs Wilson does not appreciate it when my stories give you nightmares.’

 

‘Please Mrs Godefroy! Little Elise is already in her room, hiding under her blankets because your beloved will pick you up soon!’

A hearty laugh escaped her lips as they curved upwards even further and she brushed her hand through the boy’s dark hair.

‘Perhaps another time. Perhaps Mr Regis himself could tell you one day about being a vampire.’

 

‘Mr Regis most certainly could.’ She was startled by a voice at the door, a silverfox vampire leaning against the frame, smiling slightly.

La Compassion made him think of the higher vampire Orianna, yet he wasn't sure if those memories were fond of not.

 

Mrs Wilson brushed past him and the children of the orphanage scurried off, but not before giving Regis’ lover a quick hug.

‘See you tomorrow Mrs Godefroy, thank you for being so nice to us!’

‘Not a problem, Simon. Be a good boy now, and maybe Mr Regis can come with me one day.’

 

‘Oh no, nothing of the sort.’ Mrs Wilson exclaimed, practically shooing her towards her husband.

‘Alright, Agnes. I will bring a Katakan instead. That could be safer after all.’


	22. fℓσωєя ¢яσωиѕ

‘Mommy, look at this!!’

She looked at the little girl before crouching down next to her. Upon her blonde curls, a flower crown was placed, another clutched in her hands.

‘Daddy taught me how to do it! This one is for you.’

Her daughter reached up and placed the wreath of daisies upon her mother’s head.

(Y/n) moved to pick up the six-year-old and arose from her low position, smiling as she saw Regis in the doorway, a fond look on his face, a slight hue of pink on his cheeks. In his silver hair, also a flower crown.

‘You look lovely.’ Emiel said, approaching his wife, kissing her on the cheek and ruffling their daughter’s hair.

‘Little Molly is a quick learner. Soon she will steal all my herbs to make them into a braid.’

‘Would you mind?’ She asked him, smiling at her daughters enthusiastic expression.

‘Quite so.’


	23. ѕι¢к

He held back her hair from her face as she sat hunched over, belching out whatever was left inside her stomach.  
The stench that came from the growing puddle underneath her was pungent and far from pleasant.

'I am sorry, Regis.' she muttered, bags under her eyes and small pieces of puke stuck to the corners of her lips.  
She tried to rub some of it away, only causing it to stick to the back of her hand.  
He gave her a small smile, rubbing her back reassuringly.

'That's alright. You're just sick. Just get it all out of there.'

He didn't need to tell her twice. She returned to vomiting all over the grass like there was no tomorrow.


	24. єиєяgєтι¢

Little Molly was quicker than her mother, and she knew it.

So when Regis returned home one day, a bottle of wine and a fresh bread in hand, he was far from surprised to find his love out of breath, a jumpy, jolly child still running around.

'Won't that child ever grow tired?' she wondered, causing the Higher Vampire to chuckle.  
The corners of his eyes crinkled in a smile as he observed the blonde curls dancing around the room.

'Only to think about the idea that one time we were as young and energetic as her.'  
  
'I can't remember that at all.'

'Me neither, dear. But tonight, she will be exhausted. I have brought some wine, so we have all the evening to ourselves.'

His lips brushed against the nape of her neck, making her blush. In front of them, a blonde head appeared, a small finger reaching out to them. 

'Tag, you're it.'


	25. σνєя¢σσкє∂

Regis returned home from the market to a pungent, awful scent.

With a hand in front of his mouth and nose, he entered the cozy homestead quickly.

He found the love of his life in the kitchen behind a boiling pot of  _whatever was in there_. The food had long overcooked and hot water was flowing onto the floor freely, staining the wood a few shades darker.

The thing that confused him even more was that she didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, she was zoned out, staring out of the window.

'Darling?'

He reached out, turning off the heat. The boiling in the pot died down, revealing burned potatoes.

'Darling?' he touched her arm, startling her. 

'Oh, Regis, you scared me.' 

'Are you alright?' 

She nodded, turning to the cooking again.   
  
'Yes, yes I am fine.'

'Are you sure? You were completely zoned out there for a moment. The potatoes are over-boiled.'

'Oh... I am sorry, dear. I must've forgotten that those were on the stove.'

Regis rubbed his chin, observing her, narrowing his eyes. He hummed, letting it slip for now.

'If you say so.'

'Don't worry about it.'

 


	26. вιятн∂αу

On her tippy-toes, little Molly moved closer to the bedroom, Regis in tow with a tray in his hands.

It was early, the scent of omelettes and freshly brewed tea filling the room.  
  
Carefully, Molly pushed open the door, the hinges slightly creaking.

'...Happy birthday to you!'

Regis and Molly sang loudly enough to startle awake the woman that was still laying underneath the covers.

'Happy birthday mommy!' the blonde girl ran up to her mother, jumped onto the bed and hugged her.

'It's... It's my birthday today? I thought my birthday was next week!' 

Molly laughed as her mother startled tickling her. 

'You and daddy set up breakfast in bed for me? How sweet of you!'

Regis smiled fondly at the scene, placing the tray carefully on the duvet. 

'Of course.' he spoke, leaning in to press a chaste kiss onto her lips, earning an 'Ewww!' from little Molly.

The couple laughed, Regis' hand momentarily curling around the small of the birthday woman's waist in a protective manner.

'We have way more surprises up our sleeves. All that we can tell you is that you need to put on a cute dress with some swimming wear underneath.'

She sighed happily as she took a sip of her tea. 'That sounds too lovely, my darlings!' 


	27. мσℓℓу

Something in Regis stirred in concern at the sight of Molly's rather disheveled curls.   
What caused him more unease however was the fact that she was still in her pajamas.

His love was ready to head for the market, a warm cloak already wrapped around her form to shield her from the icy fingers of winter's merciless grip.  
'Come on, Molly, we are going out.'

'But mom, I am not ready yet!'

'Don't be silly, come on, we don't want to miss out on the warm cinnamon rolls Pierre has been baking, do we?'

The pit of Regis' stomach churned in an unpleasant way. 

'Darling.' he whispered. 'she is still in her pajamas.'

Her eyes widened in genuine surprise as she observed Molly a bit better - the little girl was on the verge of crying.  
'Oh...' she muttered, 'but we can fix that quickly, can't we?'

Regis just looked on as she ushered their daughter towards her room to dress her, a heavy stone on his chest as he tried to suppress tears.


	28. тнє вєgιииιиg σf тнє єи∂

'Isn't there anything you can do, then?'

'No.' a certain raven-haired sorceress spoke with sadness in her voice. Violet eyes flickered to her form a few meters away, busy with skimming through a book, before lowering to the floor. 

'I am so sorry, Regis. But there are things even  _black magic_ can not undo.'

'What do you suggest I should do, then?' 

Yennefer sighed deeply, lips slighty parted. 

'I am afraid you should begin the process of letting her go.'

Regis looked up at the sound of his lover approaching them. 

'Did you find the book you was looking for?' she asked with a smile. 

'I did.' Regis whispered, tucking said book into his bag. 'Let's go home.' he muttered, taking her hand into his.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly, making sure she couldn't see the sadness in his eyes.


	29. σяρнαиαgє, ρт ιι

The remark had pierced her like a sword.

'You cannot come back anymore.' 

 _This couldn't be. The orphanage was her everything_. 

'Why?' she said with dismay laced through her voice. Her legs felt heavy and she nearly fell over.

'The children are not safe around you anymore.' 

'What makes you even think- That's not true! I am doing fine around here!'

Tears poured down like rain in an autumn storm.

'Come.' Regis whispered to his wife, kissing her temple. 'We should go home.'


	30. тσмσяяσω иєνєя ¢σмєѕ

Her husband sat, shivering with grief that had already seeped in his veins. 

'I am not dead yet.' she muttered, smiling a bit. Every word took great force. 

Molly was holding onto her like there was no tomorrow.  _But that was true. There was indeed no tomorrow_.

'Take care of Molly for me, yeah?' she whispered to her husband.

Regis was silent, just pressing his lips to hers. Salt mixed into the kiss, alongside raw emotion.

'I love you.' he said, 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.' He shut his eyes and just focused on the sound of her voice saying those words.

Their eyes briefly met as soon as he opened them again, her hands waved into Molly's curls. 

He wasn't ready.

'I love you.' she whispered. 'My Regis... My lovely Regis.'

He gritted his teeth as her eyes fell shut, fighting the urge to shake her awake. No, she couldn't slip away. Not now, not yet.

With a gasp, she opened her eyes again, reaching out to touch his face.

'Oh, my love. What I wouldn't give for another decade with you and our little girl. Don't forget about me.'

Regis' bottom lip trembled as he cupped her face into his hands, her eyes closing again.

'I won't. I love you.' he said once more.

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

...

 

 

With one final breath, she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

He was afraid that she had already forgotten his name.

But then he recalled his promise he made many years ago.

 

_'I will never be able to forget you, my dearest. I will hear your name in the wind and see your face in the stars until the end of time, and beyond that.'_


End file.
